


Secrecy

by turkstories



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turkstories/pseuds/turkstories
Summary: Everyone likes muffins, don't they?
Kudos: 9





	Secrecy

“They’re back!” Appearing in the doorway of the break room, plate in hand, piled high with miniature muffins and cakes, Reno positively beamed. “Better get in there quick, buddy,” he said, giving Rude a friendly punch on the shoulder. “Or else there’ll be none left for you.”

For the past month, every two or three days, these freshly baked treats had appeared in the communal kitchen. The benefactor was as mysterious as they were talented and rumours abounded about who the supplier might be. Some people thought it was a gesture of appreciation from the President, who had contracted a top patisserie chef, but smart minds knew that was the least likely scenario. 

“How can you even eat all that? Even the smell is causing me to gain weight,” Elena grumbled, but that didn’t stop her from getting up and practically skipping to the kitchen to grab her own share of the goodies. 

“This is so fuckin’ good,” Reno enthused, speaking around a sumptuous, moist, exquisitely delicious cinnamon apple muffin. Barely finishing one bite before taking another, he ate like a man who had been starved for a week. “If I ever find out who’s responsible for these delights, I’m going to marry them on the spot.” 

Peeking out from behind his newspaper, Rude gave a soft, low chuckle, wondering if he should fess up and call Reno’s bluff.


End file.
